The Rockingest Christmas
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jesse knows it's going to be the rockingest Christmas yet!  Slash.  RL Crossover.  2nd in Pirate Turner's 12 Days of Christmas series for my beloved Jack and our darling babies.


Title: "The Rockingest Christmas"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved, wondrous, and always inspirational and amazing Jack, and our darling babies - Merry Christmas and Happy Solstice, my loves! This is the second story in my 12 Days of Solstice/Christmas for my beloved Jack and our darling babies of the year 2011.  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Jesse knows it's going to be the rockingest Christmas yet!  
>Warnings: Slash, Fetish, Established Relationships, Crossover<br>Word Count (excluding heading): 1,129  
>Disclaimer: Jesse, Joey, Danny, the girls, and Full House are ﾩ &amp; TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Fabio is ﾩ &amp; TM himself and also used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

He sat alone on Christmas Eve, strumming the tune of Elvis' rendition of Jingle Bell Rock, when a knock came upon his family's door. Jesse jumped from the couch and raced to greet his visitor. Yet when he opened the door, his handsome face fell as he looked out upon a man dressed in red and hollering, "Ho! Ho!" The two men gazed at each other. "Ho?" the second completed weakly as what little could be seen of his flesh turned as bright red as his winter suit.

Jesse's brown eyes cast long and distasteful glances up and down the man's body that had been made far rounder than he'd ever seen it before by stuffing several pillows into his jacket. The girls were away to a supposed party at a neighbor's house, but Jesse knew the woman had really taken them to the mall for some last minute shopping. He'd offered to go along to protect his beloved nieces from the rowdiness of last minute Christmas shopping, but the girls had declined. It was Stephanie who'd admitted to him that it had taken them longer than they'd wanted to save up their money for the gifts they wanted to buy for him and the other guys this year, and when she'd told him one of the gifts they'd be buying was for him, Jesse had finally understood and reluctantly allowed the woman to take them shopping without his or the others' supervision.

With the girls out of the house, the Santa Claus before him could have only come for one thing. Jesse blinked and scowled his disdain, his lush lips pulling back into an Elvis snarl. Finally he shook his head, moved back, and called up the staircase, "Joey, I think it's for you!"

"Jesse," "Santa" started, twisting his long, white beard in his nervous hands, "I'm sorry. I can explain." He blushed even more deeply as he added, "I thought you'd already be gone on your date!"

"He's running a little bit behind," Jesse said, his brown eyes glancing up the street behind Santa. "His shoots run late sometimes, especially when he gets mobbed by fans." He smiled at him. "You know what that's like," he teased lightly.

"Actually, I . . . I don't. Running a talk show and being an international super model are two very different careers." Jesse grinned. "Seriously, though," Danny spoke more softly, wondering what was taking Joey so long, "I hope you won't let this disturb you."

"Danny," Jesse reminded him, "I've already come home to find you cleaning house in nothing but a pink apron. This," he commented, waving his hand at his Santa suit, "shouldn't be any surprise after that. You go do with Joey whatever you guys want to do, but leave me out of it. I can totally do without your weird fetishes."

"SANTA!" Joey suddenly cried from behind them. Jesse moved to the side just in time as Joey barreled into Santa.

"Besides," Jesse added, stepping out into the brisk winter air as he heard the sound of a motorcycle turning down the road, "I've got my own fetishes." Danny nodded, and Jesse's words went completely unheard by Joey, who was too busy trying to sit on Santa's knee.

Jesse smiled, his brown eyes lighting up with eager anticipation, as he saw his own beloved coming for him. He ran back into the house, quickly bagged his guitar, and ran pass Santa and Joey again. He reached the curb just as his man pulled up before his house, and the blonde Italian smiled at him. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized in his deep, rich, and succulent voice.

"It's okay," Jesse assured him. "I get it that you can't control your fans. Besides, you're here now, and it's Christmas."

"That it is." Fabio flashed him his brightest smile, and for the first time, Jesse noticed that he was wearing mistletoe in his long, blonde hair. Fabio reached over, wrapped his muscular arms around Jesse, and pulled him close. "Merry Christmas, Jesse!"

"Merry Christmas, Fabio!" Jesse returned just before their lips met. Fire spread through both men, seeping far pass their outward flesh to become molten lava sluicing through their very veins. Their souls sang, and Jesse's kicked into full, joyful Elvis mode as Fabio's tongue slipped into his mouth and twirled around his own. He may have had to wait a little while, but he had his burning hunk of love right here in his arms and it was going to be a rocking Christmas Eve!

Jesse stilled as he heard Danny shout, "HO! HO! HO! AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!" He peeled out of Fabio's loving arms as he heard their front door slam shut and grinned up at him. "Ignore the idiots," he pleaded.

Fabio blinked down at him. "What idiots?" he asked. "I have seen no idiots here, only my beloved Jesse."

Jesse started to blush but forced the heat back down from crawling up his smooth, tanned skin. "Good," he answered. "Let's keep it that way." He kissed him again quickly, then jumped onto the bike behind him. He snuggled into his strong and warm back as Fabio took off down the road, and Jesse again felt that loving heat wrap around them. He smiled against his sweetheart's back and kissed his shoulder. It was going to be a rocking Christmas Eve, despite Danny and his shenanigans.

He thought one last time of Danny Claus and then pushed the memory to the side. Let Danny and Joey love each other however they wanted and in whatever unfashionable, tasteless costumes they desired to don. It didn't matter how his friends celebrated the holiday; what mattered was that they were happy together. He, too, was happy and had his love not just for Christmas but for all year right here in his arms. "Merry Christmas!" Jesse called again.

He heard Fabio's bright smile in his rich voice as he answered him, "It is indeed a merry Christmas with you at my side, my love." Jesse kissed Fabio again, and their hearts soared even faster than his bike could fly on their way to celebrate Christmas together. They were going to rock the Christmas tree tonight, and then later on, in the evening, they'd slip back home. They'd stash their gifts underneath the tree, and then they'd finish celebrating Christmas with their family, a family more loving and sweet than Jesse thought he would ever be a part of before the girls were born, a family that, with his beloved Fabio's arms around him, was complete at long last. He grinned and started to again sing Jingle Bell Rock; his warmed heart soared even higher as his beloved Fabio's voice chorused with his. This was going to be the rockingest Christmas yet!

**The End**


End file.
